Slapped
by Jessica Potter-Cullen
Summary: A random thought I had of Bella slapping Alice in the mall. Charaters are OOC. Please RR! Sorry if the summary sucks. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

My God!!! How long have we been in this mall?!?!? Only Alice can guilt me into spending hundreds of thousands of dollars on unnecessary stuff.

"Oooooooo...Bella look there! Wouldn't that be so hot on you?" Alice squealed taking me out of my whining thoughts.

"Ah Alice don't you think that we bought enough stuff" I said glaring down at all the bags we were carrying. But knowing Alice we could NEVER buy enough junk.

"Come on Bella on more store and then we can go home."

"No Alice," I have had enough shopping. "We've been in here all day. I'm tired and I want to see Edward. NOW!"

Ever since I had said yes to Edward's proposal, Alice has been bugging me. I love her to death but she needs to shut up. All I've heard was 'Bella we need to do this that and the other thing'

I was really upsetting myself so I took a deep breath and told her

"Do what you want; I'll wait in the car. You have five minutes."

I turned and stared to walk away. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was forceful like the person wanted me to turn around. I don't know what had gotten into me. But at the same moment I was touched. I swung my hand back and slapped a startled Alice.

I didn't really mean to. Kinda. But my irritation got the best of me. IF I had known it was Alice I wouldn't have hit her …so hard. The look on her face was priceless, but I felt bad all the same. I would regret this when Alice's face went in a smirk. There was more shopping ahead and no getting out of it.

**What do you think?? Should I keep going or not? IF I go on it would only be for like one or two chapters. So click that periwinkle button on the bottom and review**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow!!! I really felt bad slapping Alice like that. But It just felt sooo good too. But even for a vampire I got tired of shopping. **( AN. Yes Bella's is a Vampire!) **I'm not like Alice and Rosalie hell I'm not even like Esme when it comes to shopping. I only shop when I really really want or need something. Alice just doesn't seem to get that. I've even tried to compromise and just let Alice buy me whatever she wants. as long as I don't have to go to the mall. That don't seem to be enough for my dear sister.

I still felt really bad about what I've done. How should I make It up to her??? I know what she wants…more shopping. But she's not going to get it. I wonder if an apology will be suffice. It's worth a shot… isn't it.

" Alice," I said in my most remorseful voice " I'm sooo sorry for hitting you. Do you forgive me."

"Well," I don't know Bella, you hit me pretty hard."

She was going to drag this out forever.

"But I guess I'll forgive you if….We'll do more shopping"

"No"

"But Bella…"

"No Alice"

"But…"

"NO!"

"Bella if you love me you'll do more shopping with me" She was not trying to pull that 'if you love me..' line again. Normally it would work but not today. I'll just use the same line on her.

" But Alice if you love _me _then you'll let me go home."

What came next I would have never seen coming. She slapped me so fact I couldn't even react. I was just stunned. I just stood there like an idiot, not sure of what just happened.

Alice was all just " come on Bella that store is having the best sale" I just nodded and went along. But this wasn't over.

**Hey guys! I hoped you like it. I might expand on this story. But it might take a minute. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

3 hours, 6 stores and 10 escape attempts later Alice and I were FINALLY on our way home. We didn't speak in the car and I wasn't bothered by that. Alice must have seen what would have happened I we spoke to each other.

As Alice pulled her bright yellow Porsche in front of the door my Edward was at the passenger side opening my door for me. It felt like I haven't seen him in forever instead of SEVERAL LONG ASS HOURS.

"I missed you, love" Edward whispered in my ear, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you more. You don't know how hard I tried to get away from that shopping Nazi".

Alice must not have liked the Nazi comment because she got that evil look in her eye. That look that could only mean one thing...a makeover. Ewww...

"Rose"! Alice called running into the house to prepare for the activity she thought was going to happen.

Looking at Edward I said "Let's go to our meadow. We both know what's she's planning and it's not happening today".

"Love, why won't you just indulge them. They only do it because they love you".

"Because I already got roped into shopping when we ALL know I HATE to shop. I'm not going to play 'Bella Barbie' just because Alice and Rose are bored"

I was really getting tired of always doing what everyone else wanted. Just for once could I not be the one who was tortured. Was that to much to ask for?

My love nodded his head. " Ok Love lets go before-"

"_Oh Bell-a_" we heard Rose call for me. " it's time for your makeover".

"Not today Rosalie" I said with an eye roll " Edward and I are going out".

"Bella don't be silly. Why would you want to go sit in the dirt with Edward when you can stay and play with Ali and me".

"Because I don't want to play with you " I stated simply.

Grabbing Edwards hand I turned to leave. Then Rose snatched my arm and tried to drag me away. For the second time that day I saw red. All I heard was Alice in the distance saying "Rose don't!" At the same time my hand shot out and Smacked Rosalie's face with a force that made her head snap to the side.

" I said no Rose and I mean it".

Grabbing Edwards hand again we ran towards our meadow to be alone.


End file.
